


make me sway

by shownult



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: <– i love that that's a tag, Alternate Universe - Professors, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Side baekhyun/yixing, bc i find myself hilarious, comedic relief baekhyun, lapslock, med school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownult/pseuds/shownult
Summary: “you aren't one of my students, who might you be?” kyungsoo inquired with just a hint of sass.“i'm the new surgical professor here,” the man said, standing up and putting his hands in the pockets of his tweed coat as he walked towards the front of the room. kyungsoo just watched, bewildered, as he took a seat at kyungsoo’s desk and crossed his legs arrogantly.





	make me sway

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!
> 
> p.s. the medical dialogue is borrowed from the drama 'blood' because i'm not a med student and don't know jack shit about surgery

 

 

> kyungsoo had just finished distributing the  mock patient files when he walked back to his lecturn, pointing to the ct scan being projected on the board and looked at the students sat before him.  
>    
>  "okay, who can tell me what we should do in this patient's situation? is it operable?"  
>    
>  the sound of the students flipping through the charts as they studied the patient's information echoed through out the long room. he tapped his pen on his notes in front of him as he waited patiently for someone to answer. he preferred interactive discussions in his courses over long lectures. he took pride in his democratic approach to his classes.  
>    
>  he called on the first person to raise their hand, moving his face towards the microphone to advise her to speak loud and clear for everyone to hear.  
>    
>  "with pancreatic carcinoma, there are many cases where the tumor intrudes on the celiac artery," she explained. "we can see that this is the case here from the ct image."  
>    
>  "surgical resection is completely possible from the ct image," kyungsoo interrupted. "look here," he said, moving towards the screen to point to a specific area.  
>    
>  "that's not possible," another student joined in. "if you actually open them, the tumor will be much closer to the celiac artery than shown on the ct scan. they should do radiotherapy and chemotherapy."  
>    
>  "multimodality treatment shouldn't be used here. there's a much safer approach that could be taken. if the infiltrated tumor is large, they could do an detachment phase by phase—"  
>    
>  "what are you saying?" a voice spoke. kyungsoo’s eyes widened a bit at the rudeness of the individual. " _do an attachment phase by phase_ ,” the person scoffed. kyungsoo locked eyes with the man as he started to laugh to himself.
> 
>  
> 
> “you aren't one of my students, who might you be?” kyungsoo inquired with just a hint of sass.
> 
>  
> 
> “i'm the new surgical professor here,” the man said, standing up and putting his hands in the pockets of his tweed coat as he walked towards the front of the room. kyungsoo just watched, bewildered, as he took a seat at kyungsoo’s desk and crossed his legs arrogantly. his fingers danced across the spines of the medical books on the shelf beside the long desk.
> 
>  
> 
> “if you look, you’ll probably find my name listed as the author of one or two of these. let's see…aha!” he exclaimed as he took one of the books out of its place and flipped it open. “wow, even annotated it, impressive. so nice to meet a fan of my work!” he held out a hand for kyungsoo to shake. “i'm chan—oh, i'm sorry—professor park. and you are?”
> 
>  
> 
> kyungsoo looked down at the table and studied the cover of the book that now sat atop his desk. “ _chanyeol park,_ ” the cover read. he looked back to the man and only then registered his extended hand.
> 
>  
> 
> “i'm professor do,” he said, shaking professor park’s hand hesitantly.
> 
>  
> 
> “ah, another korean professor! lovely,” he said clapping his hands. kyungsoo was still adjusting to the sudden appearance of this arrogant man in the middle of his lecture (who kyungsoo noted also has really nice hair. stop touching your hair sir, it's distracting).
> 
>  
> 
> professor park stood up suddenly and clapped his hands. “anyways, in this situation,” he started walking towards the front of the lecture room, kyungsoo now realizing how tall the man was compared to him. _probably needed more room to store all that arrogance_ he thought to himself.
> 
>  
> 
> “doing a step by step detachment is foolish,” he smiled, making eye contact with kyungsoo again.
> 
>  
> 
> “if you look at it from a surgical perspective, it's correct that resection is not viable. but with radio and chemo, is multimodality treatment right?” he paused for effect. “it’s not; it won't change a thing.”
> 
>  
> 
> “then, what's your alternative?” kyungsoo asked, tapping his pen again in an attempt at keeping himself from losing his mind.
> 
>  
> 
> “appleby operation.”
> 
>  
> 
> kyungsoo looked at him baffled.
> 
>  
> 
> “when resection is proven difficult because of the tumor being placed near the celiac artery, it's common for surgery to be abandoned as an option, because it is difficult to cure completely through surgery,” he said, throwing a glance in kyungsoo's direction. “however, all that would be abolished as a problem with appleby’s.”
> 
>  
> 
> “if you blow it all away like that, then all the arteries going to the liver will be gone,” he cut professor park off. “also, there's another indication that appleby’s can be applied to.”
> 
>  
> 
> “look at it carefully, professor do. you too, class. strain your eyes.”
> 
>  
> 
> a blanket of silence fell over the students as they stared at the screen.
> 
>  
> 
> “superior mesenteric artery…” a student spoke. the tall professor shot him a bright smile before continuing.
> 
>  
> 
> “you can see the blood vessel detours from the sma to the hepatic artery,” he explained, taking off his glasses and using one of the legs as a pointer. “therefore it's okay to blow away the whole celiac artery, since we have a detour.”
> 
>  
> 
> the whole room was still silent. some students were looking at professor park. some were looking at professor do. some were vigorously searching through their textbooks.
> 
>  
> 
> “as ideal as it may seem, appleby's is way too extreme and dangerous—”
> 
>  
> 
> “you've never performed appleby’s even once, have you?” he interrupted kyungsoo with a smirk. kyungsoo stared at him, baffled. “for someone who's never done it, i'd understand being scared.”
> 
>  
> 
> “i'm not scared of anything. i'll do it my own way, thank you very much,” kyungsoo responded sharply, staring daggers into the man.
> 
>  
> 
> the new professor suddenly jumped at him and yelled “boo!” after a few moments of silence. kyungsoo flinched and clutched his chest, not expecting that in such a tense atmosphere.
> 
>  
> 
> “clearly you're afraid of some things. you don't have to be scared of me though, i don't bite.” he smirked yet again, leaning into kyungsoo's space to add—”unless you want me to.”
> 
>  
> 
> kyungsoo was completely and utterly taken aback by the boldness of the professor.
> 
>  
> 
> “i'll be going then,” the taller man said before turning to the students. “enjoy the rest of your lecture!” he strided away and out the door, running a hand through his hair in the process. kyungsoo couldn't take his eyes off of the man. how rude, conceited, and…god damn attractive can one person be?
> 
>  
> 
> kyungsoo had to take an advil for the headache that was chanyeol park.
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> “in the middle of the lecture? why was he even in there in the first place?” kyungsoo's mom exclaimed over the speaker on his phone as he washed the dishes.
> 
>  
> 
> “i don't know, i don't even remember hearing the door open.”
> 
>  
> 
> “he should get his head out of his ass. what's his name again?”
> 
>  
> 
> “chanyeol park,” kyungsoo said, silently laughing to himself at his mom's vulgarity. he heard the sound of typing on a keyboard from the other end of the line.
> 
>  
> 
> “oh wow. he really should get his head out of his ass so more people can see his face.”
> 
>  
> 
> “mom! don't sympathize with the enemy!”
> 
>  
> 
> “it's not my fault he's beautiful! he’s probably rich too, he's written like ten books. i wonder if he's into older women…”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _mom._ ”
> 
>  
> 
> “okay, okay. i digress. he sounds like a real pain in the ass.”
> 
>  
> 
> “you can say that again,” kyungsoo said with a sigh.
> 
>  
> 
> “the next time he walks into your lecture, call me and i'll come slap him across the face like a soap opera.”
> 
>  
> 
> “thank you, mom,” kyungsoo laughed.
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> “a kazoo?”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _yes,_ a kazoo. it was deep too,” baekhyun spoke flamboyantly about the cases he had ran into that day. working as a nurse in the er was a chaotic job that baekhyun managed pretty well. the two best friends were complete opposites in their work strategies. baekhyun’s hyper personality worked well with the constant buzz of the er, while kyungsoo enjoyed the calm and intimate atmosphere of lecture halls and classrooms (but as baekhyun would probably argue, “ _the er is intimate too! you don't know how often i have to touch people’s bodies”)._
> 
>  
> 
> kyungsoo always brought baekhyun with him to the university's hospital’s functions and events; his friend bringing light to every dull moment. and baekhyun enjoyed going, but that was a recent development. kyungsoo only had to stop bribing him to tag along after he introduced baekhyun to one of his colleagues—yixing, a physical therapist at the university’s hospital. he was quite the catch. long, tan, and handsome. kyungsoo had to deal with baekhyun talking about all the crude things he wished to do with yixing, but at least he didn't have to pay baek’s rent just for him to keep him company at an event.
> 
>  
> 
> “god yixing looks so good. we love an expensive man. he looks like he could buy my groceries _and_ some,” baekhyun drooled.
> 
>  
> 
> “you need to find out if he likes guys before you start getting domestic.”
> 
>  
> 
> “oh come on, he has his dress pants cuffed. his _dress pants_. he might as well have a tag on that says “ _hi my name is: bisexual”._ ”
> 
>  
> 
> “you need to stop acting like you can tell people's sexual preferences by looking at them.”
> 
>  
> 
> “i can though! it's like a sixth sense! i just hope that guy he’s with isn't his date. i'm trying to keep my feeble hopes alive as long as i can. the guy is pretty cute though, maybe you could get with him.”
> 
>  
> 
> “where are they?” kyungsoo asked, taking a sip of wine. he followed baekhyun’s pointing finger to where yixing was standing with…wait a second…is that…?
> 
>  
> 
> “woah! calm your horses,” baekhyun said when kyungsoo choked on his drink.
> 
>  
> 
> “that's…that guy is the ‘ _arrogant bitch_ ’ i was telling you about.”
> 
>  
> 
> “no way! the one that interrupted you while you were teaching?”
> 
>  
> 
> “yep,” kyungsoo said, popping the ‘ _p_ ’.
> 
>  
> 
> “he's _hot_ though. i'm pretty sure that's a designer suit. my gaydar is still processing his energy so i'll get back to you on that.”
> 
>  
> 
> “i'm pretty sure he likes men.”
> 
>  
> 
> “you're usually the rational one; what makes you say that?”
> 
>  
> 
> “well, he subtly flirted with me during the altercation.”
> 
>  
> 
> “he did _what?!_ how could you leave out such an important part? you never give me any of the true tea,” baekhyun pouted.
> 
>  
> 
> “i don't know, he was really nonchalant about it. i don't know if it meant anything. he just said ‘ _i don't bite unless you want me to’_.”
> 
>  
> 
> “are you _kidding me?!_ in what world does that _not_ mean anything? he wants to get in your pants!”
> 
>  
> 
> “woah there, as hot and rich and successful and tall and gorgeous–” baekhyun gave him a knowing look, “–he is, he’s a bitch. he’d probably just make sure he orgasms and then leave.”
> 
>  
> 
> “that's dark. you're a cold man, kyungsoo, a _cold_ cold man. oh my god, yixing is looking at us!”
> 
>  
> 
> kyungsoo looked over and immediately locked eyes with professor park. they stared at each other for a few seconds before the tall professor turned to say something to yixing. he took the moment to admire the man’s long figure, the way his (velvet?) suit fit his body perfectly and—
> 
>  
> 
> “oh my god, soo, they're walking towards us.”
> 
>  
> 
> the sound of baekhyun fussing over how he looked was merely background noise in his mind, his fellow professor completely engulfing his entire psyche. he hated how cliche it was, but his heart rate increased just from watching the man walk. it was as if the horridly patterned carpet of the room had transformed into a catwalk that professor park took over. kyungsoo swore the tall man swayed his hips like that on purpose.
> 
>  
> 
> “hi baek!” yixing said with one of his signature dimpled grins. _already on nickname status, i see,_ kyungsoo thought.
> 
>  
> 
> “hi yixing! who's your friend?” baekhyun replied, sounding stupidly whipped.
> 
>  
> 
> “this is chanyeol, we met each other in school. he just became a professor here.”
> 
>  
> 
> “oh, it's nice to meet you!” baekhyun grinned.
> 
>  
> 
> “chanyeol, this is kyungsoo, he is a professor here as well,” yixing explained. kyungsoo felt awfully rude not looking at him as he spoke, but he couldn't take his eyes off of chanyeol’s face. he was utterly enchanted by him.
> 
>  
> 
> “oh, him and i know eachother,” chanyeol spoke, not breaking eye contact with kyungsoo either.
> 
>  
> 
> “oh really?” yixing said.
> 
>  
> 
> “yeah, not willingly though,” kyungsoo added. he started again after seeing yixing’s expecting gaze, “long story, but basically professor park provoked me during my own lecture.”
> 
>  
> 
> “it was cute seeing you get all flustered, and please, call me chanyeol,” he smiled.
> 
>  
> 
> baekhyun, either sensing the tension or just wanting something gossip worthy to happen, grabbed yixing by the arm. “let's go get some refreshments, shall we?”
> 
>  
> 
> “what do you want? are you gonna tell me more about appleby's?” kyungsoo tried to sound annoyed, but it came out in an unsure tone.
> 
>  
> 
> “no, not today,” chanyeol smiled. there was a few beats of silence before he changed the topic. “y’know, there's a reason why i walked in on your class.”
> 
>  
> 
> “let me guess. to humiliate me? if that's the case, then you succeeded.”
> 
>  
> 
> “no, that wasn't it. i was just walking around observing some of the classes from the hallway. when i came across your class, i saw your handsome little self hunched over on the lectern, tapping your pen. believe it or not, the moment i saw you, my heartbeat went haywire.”
> 
>  
> 
> “i…i don't…understand,” kyungsoo sputtered. but he understood completely, because his own heart was behaving the same way.
> 
>  
> 
> “i'm interested in you, kyungsoo,” he said, grabbing kyungsoo's wine glass and taking a sip. “you're beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?”
> 
>  
> 
> kyungsoo studied chanyeol’s face, trying to find a suggestion of him lying. “i'm not stupid, chanyeol. i know what you're doing.”
> 
>  
> 
> “and what might that be?” chanyeol said, raising an eyebrow.
> 
>  
> 
> “you're leading me on just to humiliate me again in the end. i don't have time for guys who—”
> 
>  
> 
> he was cut off by chanyeol grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him closer, their faces just mere inches apart.
> 
>  
> 
> “i'm serious, kyungsoo. you're gorgeous.”
> 
>  
> 
> kyungsoo felt red hot. his whole body was stiff as a board, the sincerity of chanyeol's voice shocking him.
> 
>  
> 
> they sat there, staring eachother directly in the eyes for what felt like forever.
> 
>  
> 
> “you know, you have a pimple on your forehead,” kyungsoo broke the silence. chanyeol sat and processed kyungsoo's words for a moment, before proceeding to giggle.
> 
>  
> 
> he _giggled._ and it wasn't just a regular giggle. oh no. it was the cutest giggle kyungsoo had ever heard. and while he giggled, his head fell on kyungsoo's shoulder, nuzzling into his chest to muffle his laughter. kyungsoo's heart was gonna explode. kyungsoo was smiling brightly though. despite all previous events, he was enjoying himself.
> 
>  
> 
> chanyeol shot up suddenly. “oh my gosh, they're playing bublé.”
> 
>  
> 
> “you a fan?”
> 
>  
> 
> “this was the ultimate sexy time song, since like, middle school,” chanyeol said standing up and dancing slowly and sensually beside the bar stool he was sat in.
> 
>  
> 
> “you are something else, chanyeol park.”
> 
>  
> 
> “impressed by my moves?” chanyeol did a little spin.
> 
>  
> 
> “definitely.”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _other dancers may be on the floor~ dear, but my eyes will see only you~_ ” chanyeol sang deeply, pointing at kyungsoo. it was kyungsoo's turn to laugh stupidly.
> 
>  
> 
> “i'm thoroughly enjoying this little performance.”
> 
>  
> 
> “prefer this over me proving you wrong in your own class?”
> 
>  
> 
> “wow, that's a toughy. i really loved when you made my students question their own professor.”
> 
>  
> 
> “it was my pleasure.”
> 
>  
> 
> “did you really think i was cute? i mean, from what i remember i was just wearing jeans and a button up. i don't think it was any spectacle.” kyungsoo scratched the back of his head.
> 
>  
> 
> “you doubt your beauty, kyungsoo.”
> 
>  
> 
> there goes his heart, beating hard and fast again.
> 
>  
> 
> “you're stunning. i love your pretty eyes and your plump lips. your hair and your hands. and those glasses you were wearing looked unfairly cute on you,” chanyeol said, face serious and making direct eye contact.
> 
>  
> 
> “you're crazy.”
> 
>  
> 
> “i swear! cross my heart and hope to die!” chanyeol drew an ‘x’ on his chest. adorably, if kyungsoo may add.
> 
>  
> 
> in a leap of faith and adrenaline, kyungsoo swooped in and connected their lips. it was hesitant and fast, and he pulled back after to look at chanyeol to see his reaction.
> 
>  
> 
> the taller man looked surprised, but it only took a moment for him to smile brightly and lean in again to kiss kyungsoo back.
> 
>  
> 
> he was a good kisser too. just when kyungsoo thought he couldn't be anymore attractive.
> 
>  
> 
> “i like kissing your lips more than i do looking at them,” chanyeol whispered after pulling back. “this might be impetuous, but do you want to come back to my place?”
> 
>  
> 
> kyungsoo didn't even give himself time to think.
> 
>  
> 
> “i'd love to.”
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> he woke up from a deep sleep to the sound of his phone’s default alarm blaring through its speakers. he groaned, not wanting to move his hands from chanyeol's warm waist to turn it off. instead, chanyeol awoke, reached his long arm across kyungsoo and grabbed the phone to dismiss it himself.
> 
>  
> 
> “you have 4 missed calls from ‘ _bitchhyun’_ ,” chanyeol reported with a hoarse voice. kyungsoo took his phone from chanyeol without opening his eyes and blindly tapped the notifications to call baekhyun back. after just a few rings, he answered.
> 
>  
> 
> “ _where did you go last night?!_ ” baekhyun yelled before kyungsoo could say anything.
> 
>  
> 
> “good morning to you too.”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _i'm serious, i was looking for you everywhere! poor baby yixing had to follow me while i ran around with my phone pressed to my ear trying to find you!_ ”
> 
>  
> 
> “sorry, i went home with chanyeol.”
> 
>  
> 
> there was a pause.
> 
>  
> 
> “ _what?!_ _am i speaking to kyungsoo?_ ”
> 
>  
> 
> “yes, surprise surprise, i don't always hold grudges.”
> 
>  
> 
> “.... _how good was the sex?_ ”
> 
>  
> 
> chanyeol giggled beside him. the god damn giggle.
> 
>  
> 
> “fantastic. now i'm gonna hang up and resume our morning cuddles.”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _baby, who are you talking to?”_ another voice spoke. no fucking way. “ _just kyungsoo,”_ baekhyun responded with that voice he always uses when he talks to yixing. that dumb, love struck voice.
> 
>  
> 
> “is that…yixing?”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _oh yeah! i forgot to tell you. the wine had me feeling loose last night and one thing lead to another and then i was making out with yixing. and i confirmed that he is indeed bi.”_
> 
>  
> 
> “you're an enigma, baekhyun byun,” kyungsoo felt an arm wrap around his body to rest atop his shoulders, bringing him back in the moment. “i should go, bye baek.”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _bye bestie! congrats on the sugar daddy!”_ baekhyun said before hanging up.
> 
>  
> 
> “ooh, _daddy._ i like that,” chanyeol said, burrowing his face into kyungsoo's shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> “oh really? well i hate to break it to you but i'm never gonna call you daddy or let you call me daddy. hard pass.”
> 
>  
> 
> “understandable,” chanyeol kissed his jaw gently, “i was just teasing…kind of. i like baby better though.”
> 
>  
> 
> “oh, i know. you moaned every time i called you baby last night. i can read you like a book.”
> 
>  
> 
> “mmh, like one of _my_ books that you read and annotated with a glitter pen.”
> 
>  
> 
> “you're never going to let that go.”
> 
>  
> 
> “nope, and i'll never let you go either.”
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> “knock knock!” chanyeol said after opening the door to kyungsoo's office.
> 
>  
> 
> “hey, baby,” kyungsoo smiled. chanyeol didn't have any lectures to teach that day, so he wore a big oversized hoodie and kept his hair curly and natural. “you look adorable,” he smiled.
> 
>  
> 
> “thank you,” chanyeol said sweetly, drawing out the vowels. “you remembered our date today, right?”
> 
>  
> 
> “wouldn't forget it for the world,” he grinned. “but according to our plans, it's not supposed to be for another 30 minutes.”
> 
>  
> 
> “i overestimated the traffic,” chanyeol admitted. “it's rush hour so i left 20 minutes earlier than usual.”
> 
>  
> 
> “did you remember to bring me a change of clothes?”
> 
>  
> 
> “indeed, i did,” chanyeol took off his backpack and unzipped it, taking out a nice sweater and jeans.
> 
>  
> 
> “thank you, kind sir,” kyungsoo said, shirt already halfway up his torso as he began to take it off and then folded it neatly on the desk. chanyeol then proceeded to pick up the folded shirt and stuffed it into his backpack, ruining the neatness. kyungsoo smiled to himself at his carelessness.
> 
>  
> 
> “i'll keep my dress pants on, we can go now.”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _soo,_ ” chanyeol whined. “you're so cruel.”
> 
>  
> 
> “i don't want to stand here while you watch me take off my pants!”
> 
>  
> 
> “i’ve seen it a hundred times at this point!”
> 
>  
> 
> “it's different, it's not like we're gonna fuck. you're just standing there.”
> 
>  
> 
> “that's why i left early! we have just enough time to squeeze in a quickie.”
> 
>  
> 
> “i thought you overestimated the traffic,”
> 
>  
> 
> “oh…” chanyeol avoided his eyes, “you caught me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “why do you want to have sex in my office so bad? this is, like, the fifth time you've tried.”
> 
>  
> 
> “no comment,” chanyeol smiled.
> 
>  
> 
> “well i'm perfectly comfortable in these pants so let's go.” kyungsoo grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, grabbing his crossbody bag with the other hand and putting it over his head.
> 
>  
> 
> “fine, but you owe me one!”
> 
>  
> 
> “i owe you nothing.”
> 
>  
> 
> chanyeol frowned exaggeratedly, pouting and looking at kyungsoo with puppy eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> “as much as i wish i could fulfill your voyeuristic fantasies, i'm not trying to lose my job. no sex on campus.”
> 
>  
> 
> “not even in the library?!”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _especially_ not in the library. your mind is pure filth.”
> 
>  
> 
> “c’mon! imagine it; me on my knees at your feet, stretching my lips around your c—”
> 
>  
> 
> “do not try to turn me on in here.”
> 
>  
> 
> “you're getting hard aren't you?”
> 
>  
> 
> “you're devious.”
> 
>  
> 
> chanyeol just smiled to himself and watched as kyungsoo took out his phone.
> 
>  
> 
> “whatcha doin’?”
> 
>  
> 
> “texting baekhyun to say that we'll be a bit late. i have some business to attend to that involves my annoying horny boyfriend and his illegal desires.”
> 
>  
> 
> “that's what i like to hear,” chanyeol giggled, leaning in to kiss kyungsoo.
> 
>  
> 
> and when they showed up to their double date with baekhyun and yixing, kyungsoo was in jeans and chanyeol’s hair was even messier than before.
> 
>  


End file.
